


Memories Of Love (Recuerdos De Un Amor)

by ElsyAnimetronik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Memes, Romance, School, School Uniforms, Tragédia, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsyAnimetronik/pseuds/ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: La vida da vueltas, algunas más bruscas que otras, algunas nos obligan a recordar cosas dolorosas y a su vez nos ayudan a superarlas, en otras ocasiones…Se nos brindan otras oportunidades.





	Memories Of Love (Recuerdos De Un Amor)

**Author's Note:**

> Debido a que hay amantes del "me da hueva trabajar y esforzarme y me encanta el dinero, pues haré páginas espejo para robarme el contenido de otras y ganar dinero", y como casi segura que las paginas que son atacadas van a pasarse aquello por la entrepierna (a sólo ser que afecten directamente su economía, sin importarles cuánto nos afecte a nosotros), añadiré esta notita súper horrida :3
> 
> (｡°﹏°｡)
> 
> Querido lector, si estás leyendo esto cualquier otro escrito mío en otro lugar que no sea:
> 
> Fanfiction
> 
> Fanficker's
> 
> FictionPress
> 
> AO3
> 
> Amor Yaoi
> 
> Wattpad
> 
> Lo más probable es que sufras un ataque de malware, si deseas leerlo y navegar seguro visita mi Tumbrl .com ahí encontrarás los links y las entradas, también puedes visitar mi blogspot .com
> 
> Si en la página en la que encuentras esto te pone links de descarga, no pinches en ellos, podrías terminar descargando algún virus, piensa en tu seguridad u
> 
> ❤(ӦｖӦ｡)
> 
> Disclammer:
> 
> Todos los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de Kishimoto Sensei, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para escribir chorradas y entretenerles ;)
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> Es posible que los personajes estén fuera de su personalidad, pero bueno hago lo que puedo ;)
> 
> Habrán personajes originales, y también habrán algunos cambios, así que les invito a re-leer el fic ;)
> 
> Está vez no le dejare de lado, lo prometo!
> 
> Romanizo de forma simple, rara vez usare honoríficos, uso el orden americano en los nombres, o sea primero nombre luego apellido.
> 
> Notas:
> 
> "Negritas": Palabra o frase enfatizada.
> 
> Cursivas en una linea de dialogo: Pensamientos del personaje.
> 
> -frase, palabra, etc-: Aclaración o comentario pedorro mío, que puede o no alterar las cosas.
> 
> ~~~: Cambios de Escena
> 
> Notas especiales:
> 
> Me disculpo enormemente con todas aquellas personitas que estaban leyendo desde la primera vez que se empezó a publicar el fic, no tengo perdón de Dios ni forma de justificarme, pero realmente espero que vuelvan a darle una oportunidad a esta wea cósmica.
> 
> Como podran ver, soy PutiFandom... digo, digo, MultiFandom, así que ya sabrán la de líos que me hago al prometer fics a diestra y siniestra :'v
> 
> Alguien enséñeme a no ser tan p3nd3ja plox!
> 
> Bueno, dejo mis lloriqueos.

**~Hermanos~**

 

El mundo puede ser, egocentrista, y orgulloso, pero nadie más orgulloso que Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de 17 años cuyo físico pareciera perfecto o eso aseguraban la mujeres de distintas edades al mirarlo, se podía notar que estaba trabajado su cuerpo, peor aún seguía siendo el de un adolescente. Aunque aquello no era lo destácante de él, al menos no en su totalidad.

 

Según cuentan las lenguas, los hombres y mujeres de la familia Uchiha eran seres de extrema belleza, misma que iba aumentando con el paso de los años, un ejemplo de ello era el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha.

 

Itachi con 21 años, es alumno de la Universidad de Konoha, justo en la facultad de gastronomía, sus notas son sobresalientes y desde pequeño ha practicado las artes marciales, siendo galardonado constantemente, pese a ello, no le gustan las peleas, siempre tiene una mirada cálida para todos, y sobre todo para su familia, se le podría catalogar de hermano sobreprotector, ya que desde que Sasuke era un bebé él ha sido como una sombra que le cuida, cosa que llevó a su tío Obito a llamarle “ **Ángel de la guarda** ”, cosa que realmente no le molesta. Al igual que Sasuke, las chicas lo cortejan, pero él amablemente las rechaza a todas, no porque no le interese, es sólo que… bueno, tiene sus razones.

 

Ambos hermanos, han sido catalogados como “papuchos que calientan más que el sol en pleno verano”, cosa que ha irritado a muchos hombres… y otros han aprobado.

 

Como hermanos comparten gran similitud, pero aún así hay características que los diferencias con demasía, y no sólo son cosas físicas, basta con ver la sonrisa de Itachi, a diferencia de él Sasuke siempre lleva un rostro sombrío y casi enojado.

 

No era que Sasuke fuese un insensible, o un amargado, sólo era exageradamente exigente, consigo mismo y con los demás, aunque, como con cualquier otra persona, sólo era cuestión de encontrar el modo adecuado de tratar con él, de lo contrario ni Itachi podría socializar con su hermano, pero para buena fortuna de todos, Sasuke era más suave con su familia, de hecho cambiaba tanto que daba la impresión de que el chico era bipolar.

 

Aquella era una de las últimas mañanas de vacaciones, el nuevo ciclo escolar iba a comenzar, y con ello Itachi trataba de que su hermanito se relajara con los demás.

 

—Sasuke, deberías de sonreír aunque sea un poco. — Mencionó mirando con atención las acciones de su hermano, mismo que estaba recostado en uno de los sofás jugando con un tiki-taka.

 

Sasuke por su parte rodó los ojos, dejó aquellas esferas plásticas y contestó fastidiado. —No empieces. — Miró de forma severa a su hermano. —No estoy de humor.

 

—No es novedad. — Bromeó.

 

Sasuke por su parte hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto, Itachi sonrió de nuevo y dio por terminado el intento de aquella mañana. Tenía que meditar lo que le diría a su hermano, sabía más o menos el motivo del cambio tan brusco en él, pero quería que su hermano le hablara de ello.

 

Esa había sido su resolución, no decir nada más, pero… también le gustaba jugar con su suerte y con el temperamento del menor, de forma tranquila y disimulada, preguntó. — ¿Se trata de ella?

 

Sasuke lo miró y aquel gesto se intensificó. — ¿Qué si es así?

 

Estaba apuntito de sacar fuego por la boca, Itachi lo notó y retó nuevamente al “gato” frente a él. — ¿No sabes su nombre?

 

¡Ya estaba!

 

¡Troya había comenzado a arder!

 

—Si lo supiera, ¿no crees que ya le haya buscado? — Soltó con una molestia torrencialmente abrumadora, si bien no soltó maldición alguna, se notaba que no le faltaban ganas.

 

Itachi notó aquello y de forma inteligente dejo el tema por la sacramenta paz. —No es bueno que te estreses, pronto comenzará tu 3er año de bachillerato. — Comentó con calma.

 

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, odiaba que Itachi le sacara ese tema y luego le dejase como si anda, ya no sabía si quería hablar de ello con su hermano o si sólo quería que el otro dejara de recordarselo. —Sí, lo sé... saldré a dar la vuelta. — Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

 

—Sasuke. — Llamó su hermano. —No llegues tarde. — Finalizó con un gesto amable.

 

—Sí. — Contestó el menor, abriendo la puerta y dando marcha hacia quién sabe dónde.

 

Una parte de él quería hablarlo, ya lo habían hablado antes, cuando recién había sucedido, pero sentía que había algo más, algo que ni él podía entender, y también sabia que quizás, sólo quizás hablarlo con su hermano le ayudaría a saber qué era “ **eso** ” que le incomodaba, pero por el otro lado, le frustraba e irritaba.

 

Perdido en sus pensamientos, caminó de forma casi automática hacía aquel lugar, el mismo que también le traía aquellos recuerdos que le agradaban, pero a la vez le dolían, recuerdos de su infancia y a la vez de su pena.

 

— _Muchas imágenes, para un lugar tan pequeño._ — Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una de las bancas que daba a la área de juegos infantiles.

 

Parecía un chiste, pero Sasuke podría jurar que en ese momento estaba viendo la imagen de varios niños jugando en aquellos juegos, y no eran niños cualquiera, era él y sus amigos, varios de sus amigos de la infancia se había ido de la ciudad y otros tantos seguían en ella.

 

— _Ahora que lo pienso… el parque ha cambiado bastante._ — Parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, aquel parque ahora poseía un estanque artificial, bastante amplio, por cierto.

 

Se levantó de aquella banca y comenzó a vagar por aquel parque, como si fuese la primera vez que iba a el.

 

—De verdad he pasado por alto muchas cosas. — Susurró con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

 

Siguió caminando prestando atención a cada cosa que había cambiado, desde el número de bancas, hasta algunas cajas de arena para los pequeños, una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro, recordaba cuando corría por todo el parque con su hermano y sus primas, también con el que era su único “mejor amigo”, mismo que a poco tiempo, se esfumó, junto con ella.


End file.
